Still Holding out for You
by musagirl15
Summary: Chapter 9 is UP! Musa's life really sucks since her and Riven broke up two years ago. BxS, SxB, TxT, FxH and MxR later Thanks CHW for the title! COMPLETED
1. Running Away

For my usual readers who like me, love Riven/Musa fanfics you might not like this one at first. I was just reading Symphony, its about Musa dying and Riven is with another girl. So if you don't like this, blame DogsruleW since it was he/she who inspired me to write this. LOL

**Its been three years since the guys graduated from Red Fountain and its been two years since the girls graduated from Alfea. **

At **Sparx** it was beautiful, so full of life and Bloom is queen. After she graduated from Alfea her and Sky got married. Now two years later they have a beautiful twelve month old baby girl with strawberry blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. Sky and Bloom named her Blossom. They're still madly in love like when they first met.

At **Solaria** the people were no longer worried about the kingdom. Stella and Brandon are married and have been for two years. Their marriage is perfect, they love each other like when they were still in school or more. They have a handsome fourteen month old son named Brad, he has dark brown eyes and dirty blonde hair. Brandon along with being the King of Solaria is also a knight.

At **Fifth Moon of Marigold **flowers are in bloom and the air is filled with a wonderful fragrance. Flora and Helia have been married for two years and they just had their first baby girl, Lily eight months ago. She has light brown skin, brown eyes and hair and it looks like she has a little bit of blue in her hair. Helia still writes poetry about Flora and of course they still love each other.

At **Third Vector of Binary Galaxy **technology is still at its best and first rate. Timmy and Tecna have been married for two years and had their son five months ago. They named him Thomas, he has Timmy's hair and Tecna's green eyes. Both Timmy and Tecna are famous inventors and they still really care about each other.

**Unfortunately not everything is perfect, after graduating the girls went their separate ways. They haven't spoken to each other since. Also Riven and Musa broke up shortly after she graduated. No one knows why.**

At **Harmonic Nebula **things aren't going that good. Musa's father died a little over a year ago and she refuses to take the throne. She rarely returns to the Nebula after her tours, no one knows where she goes. She disappears at hours at a time, she doesn't seem to care about herself anymore. She's gotten soo weak she has to take an energy drink or she won't last the day. She's a realm wide famous hip hop singer and dancer.

**Now that you're all caught up lets begin. **

In the Urban Realm Musa was performing an old song. She was wearing her blue jean baggy pants, a big red sweat shirt and red tennis shoes. Her hair is no longer in her trade mark pig tails, its now down passed her shoulders.

"Since U Been Gone" **by** Kelly Clarkson

_Here?s the thing, we started out friends _

_It was cool, but it was all pretend _

_Yeah yeah, since you been gone _

_Your dedicated, you took the time _

_Wasn?t long till I called you mine _

_Yeah yeah, since you been gone _

_An all you ever hear me say _

_Is how I picture me with you _

_That?s all you ever hear me say _

_But since you been gone _

_I can breathe for the first time _

_I?m so moving on _

_Yeah yeah _

_Thanks to you, _

_now I get _

_what I want _

_Since you been gone _

_How can I put it, you put me on _

_I even fell for that stupid love song _

_Yeah yeah, since you been gone _

_How come I?d never hear you say _

_I just wanna be with be with you _

_Guess you never felt that way _

_But since you been gone _

_I can breathe for the first time _

_I?m so moving on _

_Yeah yeah _

_Thanks to you, _

_now I get _

_I get what I want _

_Since you been gone _

_You had your chance, you blew it _

_Out of sight, out of mind _

_Shut your mouth I just can?t take it _

_Again, _

_and again _

_and again _

_an again _

_Since you been gone _

_I can breathe for the first time _

_I?m so moving on _

_Yeah yeah _

_Thanks to you, _

_now I get _

_I get what I want _

_I can breathe for the first time _

_I?m so moving on _

_Yeah yeah _

_Thanks to you, _

_now I get _

_I get what I want _

_Since you been gone _

_Since you been gone _

_Since you been gone _

After she finished everyone cheered and she walked off stage weakly.

"Here you go princess." smiled an old women holding a drink

"Thanks Tif." she sighed as she took the energy drink

"You should lay down." she frowned at the princess walking away

"Ya, I will." she replied walking into a room. As she walked into the room she threw the energy drink in the trash and laid on the king size bed.

"I can't take this." she mumbled into her pillow as she sat up and took off her sweat shirt to reveal a white midriff tank top. She had bruises all over her arms and stomach.

"They seem to stay longer every time." she sighed as she looked at her arms

"Hey Musa." smirked a voice

"Hey Julian." she replied with no emotion

"Come on, we're going to be late." growled a tall and very muscular black hair man with dark brown eyes

"Ya, I know." she sighed looking away

"Get ready." he ordered as she sat there. He grabbed her by her arms and through her against the wall.

"You're mine and you do what I say, so get ready." he glared tightening his grip on her wrists above her head

"I don't feel well." she glared

"Does it look like I care?" he smirked as he hit her against the wall

"Fine, I'll get ready." she sighed

"Good." he smirked as he let her go

"Oh and." he hit her hard a cross her face sending her to the ground.

"I told you, to never look at me like that." he growled as he left the room

"Bastard." she hissed as she whipped the blood from her mouth. She got up and walked to her closet. She took out a little blue backpack and walked to the window. She opened it and got in her winx form. She flew away as fast as she could.

Could someone help me with Layla's realm? Cuz I have no idea what to write.


	2. I've Missed You

Two weeks later on **Sparx**, Bloom is feeding Blossom in Blossom's room. Blossom's room is pink and light blue, her crib has 'Dragon Fire written on the sides of it. Her carpet is pink and there's baby toys on the light blue selves around the crib. Bloom is sitting on a white rocking chair cradling Blossom. Bloom is wearing a light blue silky night gown that goes to her knees. The sun was just now shining through the windows behind her. Bloom's hair is still really long and red.

"Bloom?" whispered Sky as he walked into his daughter's room wearing a blue shirt, dark blue pants and white shoes. Sky's hair is still at his shoulders and very blonde.

"Ya, Sky?" she smiled as she looked up

"There's a problem at Harmonic Nebula." he sighed as he stood in front of her

"What, what's going on?" she asked concerned as she got to her feet

"My father informed me that Musa's gone, actually she's been missing for two weeks." he replied as he looked at his wife's eyes fill with tears.

"Why wasn't I told sooner?" she growled

"Because the Nebula, I guess didn't want anyone to know that their princess was missing." he shrugged

"I'm going to find her." she said determined

"What about the other _winx_ girls?" he smiled

"Winx, I haven't heard that since I was still in school Sky." she giggled as she shook her head

"Ya, of course I'm going to see if they'll help find our old friend." she smiled

"I'll stay here and take care of Blossom and Sparx." he smiled

"Okay." she nodded giving Blossom to Sky as she headed out of her daugther's room

"Oh Bloom"

"Ya?" she asked as she turned toward him

"Be careful." he smiled as he walked to her

"I will, I promise." she smiled as he kissed her sweetly

On **Solaria **the sunny was shining brightly over the beautiful lands. Bloom's standing in front of the Solarian castle, wearing her light blue midriff t-shirt, blue jean pants and white shoes. She walked up to the castle and knocked on the door and a short young maid opened the door.

"Hello." smiled the maid

"Hello, I'm Queen Bloom of Sparx and I need to speak to Queen Stella please." she smiled

"Oh yes, please come in." she smiled as she ushered Bloom in. Inside the castle the colors were of course yellow and orange. But there was also pink, the pink Stella created her senior year at Alfea and which now was Solaria's color. There are pictures of past kings and queens on the walls

"Tell the queen, Queen Bloom of Sparx is here." ordered the maid to another maid

"Yes." she said quickly as she ran through a hall

Soon later Bloom could hear a baby crying getting closer and closer. And then she saw Stella, Brandon and Stella carryingsomething wrapped in a blue baby blanket. Stella's hair is still long and she's wearing a pink midriff tank top, yellow skirt and pink sandals. Brandon's hair is the same and he's wearing a green dress shirt, black dress pants and brown dress shoes.

"Bloom, how have you been!" smiled Stella as she ran to her old best friend

"I'm great." she replied happily as she hugged her

"What about everyone else?" she smiled

"Haven't you heard?" she asked confused

"Heard what?" she asked concerned

"Musa's been missing for two weeks!" she cried

"WHAT!" she yelled shocked

"Ya, I'm going to look for her and I wanted to know if the _winx club _could reunite for old times sake?" she smiled shyly

"I'm soo in." she smiled handing the baby to Brandon

"Oh ya, Bloom that's my son Brad." she smiled

"He's cute, I have a daughter named Blossom." she smiled

"You do, I wanted a daughter." she sighed

"Oh Stella." sighed Brandon as he shook his head

"Hey Bloom, how's Sky?" he asked

"He's fine, you?" she smiled

"Good." he shrugged

"Let's go." smiled Stella as she made a portal

"Okay, bye Brandon." waved Bloom as her and Stella walked through the portal

"See ya." he waved holding his son

On **Marigold** Bloom and Stella walked out of the portal into the wonderful fragrance that the flowers were giving off. They looked around in search of their old friend.

"Which way?" asked Stella looking around the meadow

"I have no idea, we should have gone after Tecna first." sighed Bloom

"Ya." agreed Stella

"Bloom? Stella? What are you two doing here?" asked a familiar voice behind them

"Flora!" they cried happily as they ran to their friend

"I missed you girls too." she smiled as they embraced her tightly. Flora's hair is the same, she's wearing her light green pants, light green sandals and a light green and pink midriff spaghetti strap top.

"So what are you doing here?" she smiled as her friends let her go

"We need you to help us find Musa." sighed Bloom

"So it is true." she whispered hurt

"You already knew?" asked Stella surprised

"Ya, Helia told me not long ago." she replied

"So you gonna help us?" they smiled

"Of course." she nodded

"Hey girls, long time."

"Huh, oh hey Helia." they smiled as he came walking towards them as he carried something wrapped in a light pink blanket. His hair still wicked long, also he's wearing a red long sleeve dress shirt, dark blue pants and black shoes.

"Oh Flora, is that your daughter?" smiled the girls

"Ya, isn't she adorable?" she replied kissing her baby's head

"What's her name?" asked Bloom

"Lily." answered Helia

"Should have figured you name your daughter after a flower." giggled Stella

"Ya." she blushed

"Honey, I just got off the phone with Timmy and Tecna's run some calculations." he smiled

"Was I the only one who didn't know Musa was missing!" cried Stella

"Well if it helps, we don't think Layla knows." smiled Flora sweetly

"So what does Tecna figured out?" asked Bloom

"From what I was told, Musa hasn't been doing to good."

"Her servants mentioned that she has to take an energy drink everyday and sometimes twice." he sighed

"Does anyone know why Musa would leave or if she could have been taken?" asked Bloom

"I don't know, but she should be here...right now." helaughed as a portal appeared and Tecna along with Layla walked out. SurprisedlyTecna's hair is longer, it goes to her shoulders and she's wearing a purple midriff tank top, purple shirt/pants and purple knee high boots. Layla's hair is a little shorter, its just below her shoulders and she's wearing a pink midriff long sleeve, green vest, blue jean pants and pink shoes.

"Hey girls." they waved

"Hey Tec! Hey Layla!" they cried as they hugged them

"I've missed you girls soo much!" they smiled as they squeezed them

"We've missed you too!" they cried happily

"Where should we look?" asked Layla

"How about Alfea?" suggested Flora

"Ya." they agreed

"So we're all going to find Musa, right?" smiled Bloom

"Definitely!" they cried throwing their arms in the air

"WINX CLUB!" they cried

"Well good luck girls." smiled Helia

"Be careful, my love." smiled Helia as he kissed Flora. Stella made a portal and all the girls walked in it.


	3. Soo Many Questions

At Alfea the portal appeared and the girls walked out. They looked at their old school, it was still exactly as it was the last time they were here. The girls walked through the old Alfea halls remembering funny, romantic and sad memories of when they were still in school. One in particular came to everyone's mind.

**Flashback**

(All the girls are wearing their normal cloths from the second season and so are the guys.)

It was the last day of school and Bloom, Stella, Tecna, Flora and Layla were with their boyfriends (except Layla) sitting on the steps talking about their futures together. When Musa walked by carrying her backpack and clenching her fists. Layla got up and walked to her best friend.

"Musa are you okay?" she asked shyly

"Ya, I'm fine." she replied without turning around

"Where ya going?" she asked

"I'm going home." she shrugged

"Why?"

"Because school's over and I don't want to stay here any longer." she growled walking away

"Did something happen between you and Riv"

"No." she snapped as she made a portal

"Good bye." she whispered as she walked into without even glancing at her friends

**End Flashback**

"Of course we all know something did happen." sighed Tecna

"Ya, but what?" sighed Bloom

"Sky told me, Riven said to mind his own business." sighed Bloom

"I haven't seen Riven since then, ya know that? Realized Layla

"Ya, Saladin told Helia Riven's been on one mission after another." sighed Flora

"Well here we are girls." smiled Tecna as she turned Ms. Faragonda's door knob

The girls walked in and Ms. F still had it looking like it did two years ago. Ms. Faragonda is sitting at her desk looking at some papers. She looks exactly the same, with some more winkles and her cloths are the same.

"Ah girls." she smiled as she noticed her old students standing in her doorway

"Hey Ms. F." they smiled as they walked in

"I figured you five would show up sometime." she nodded as she took something out of her drawer

"Why?" they asked confused

"Musa sent me this a few weeks ago." she sighed laying a small box on her desk

"What is it?" asked Bloom

"I don't know." she shrugged as she pushed the package to the girls

"Well, we'll never know until we open it." sighed Bloom as she opened it

"A necklace?" asked the girls confused as they looked at the ruby necklace

"Why would Musa send us this?" they wondered out loud

"I don't know, but what I can tell you is Musa's in danger." sighed Ms. F

"What do you mean?" questioned Layla

"I mean I've been trying to find Musa, but it seems like her power has disappeared." she replied sadly as she looked out her window

"Does that mean she's..."

"Maybe, but as I said I don't know girls." she sighed shaking her head slowly

"She isn't dead." said Bloom sternly

"But Bloom"

"She can't, girls remember Musa's one of the toughest fairies we know."

"Heck if I never met Stella all those years ago Musa could have been the leader." she smiled

"Ya, but Bloom if Ms. F can't sense her power"

"No Bloom's right, Musa could just be sub doing her power." nodded Tecna

"That would make sense if someone's after her." agreed Layla

"Okay, if Musa is still alive then where should we look?" asked Stella

"Well she was last at the Urban Realm, so maybe somewhere near there?" suggested Flora

"And that is?" asked Stella

"The Wilderness Realm." replied Ms. F

"Musa wouldn't go there." disagreed Stella

"I'll have to agree with Stella, its too dangerous there, even if you are being chased." sighed Tecna

"Then where, there's no other realm closer." growled Layla annoyed

"First lets get things straight." sighed Bloom

"Okay, we're assuming she's alive, right?" she asked

"Ya." agreed everyone

"Also someone's chasing, right?" she asked again

"Ya." they nodded

"One more question, why would she give us a necklace. Cause as we all know Musa and she doesn't really wear jewelry let alone buy them." stated Bloom

"Maybe it's a clue." suggested Tecna as she inspected the necklace

"Musa is a smart girl." nodded Ms. F

"But come on girls, when has Musa ever ran from a fight?" realized Layla shaking her head

"It doesn't make sense, there has to be more we don't know." she sighed

"Well I'm going to the Library to see if I can find anything on this necklace." sighed Tecna walking out of Ms. F's office

"We'll help her, huh Flora?" sighed Layla leaving

"Ya." she replied as she left

"What should we do?" asked Stella

"We're going to try and sense Musa's power." answered Bloom

"Fine." sighed Stella


	4. The Wilderness Realm

That night in Magix, he had just come home from a long and tiring mission. He dropped his black duffel bag on the white floor of his apartment near his door. He flipped the light switch on, so he could see where he was walking. He's wearing a black shirt that really shows off his muscles, dark blue jean pants and black boots.

At one glance you wouldn't guess someone lived here, it didn't have that much stuff and it's soo clean its scary. The walls are a light yellow and the carpet is dark blue. He walked into his bed room and went straight into the bathroom. He took his cloths off and took a quick shower to rid himself of the troll's blood, dirt and sweat that he was covered in from his last mission.

He stepped out of the shower and wrapped his lower body with a dark blue towel after he dried his semi long magenta hair. He looked at himself in his bathroom mirror in disgust, things weren't the way he wanted them. Sure he was an awesome fighter and practically every woman wanted him, this just wasn't how he wanted his life to be. He turned from his mirror and walked in to his bedroom and removed his towel. He put on a pair of red boxers and slipped on an old pair of magenta pajama pants that he was given to him on his birthday almost three years ago. He walked to his dresser and started to brush his shoulder length hair.

After he was done he went to bed. The next morning at 9:45 he woke up and walked to his kitchen and clicked on the message button on his phone.

"You have one new messages and zero old messages." said his answering machine

"Hey Riven, its me Sky."

"What does he want?" sighed Riven annoyed

"Bloom and the girls at Alfea"

"I don't care." he growled as he deleted the message. He walked to his refrigerator and took out a glass of orange juice. He started drinking it as he walked back into the living room. He turned his tv on and sat down.

**On the tv**

"We still don't have word yet on the whereabouts of Princess Musa of Harmonic Nebula. We'll keep you updated." sighed the news lady

"WHAT THE!" he yelled madly as he ran to his phone. He dialed Sky's number and waited for him to answer.

"Hey Sky why are the girls at Alfea?" he asked trying to stay calm

"Didn't you listen to the massage"

"No, now tell me." he growled

"Since you've been gone for two weeks you didn't know that Musa's been missing." he sighed

"Do the girls know where she is?" he asked concerned

"No, but they're looking" he replied

"Why would Musa leave without telling someone." he asked confused

"Bloom called me last night, her and the girls think someone maybe after her." he replied

"Where was she last seen?" he sighed madly

"The Urban Realm." he answered

"Fine."

"You're going to help look for her?" he asked shock

"Ya, why?" he questioned his friend

"Well you two haven't talked at all since you broke up." he replied

"Doesn't mean I'm not gonna help her." her growled

"See ya." he sighed

"I'll tell the girls and be careful bro." sighed Sky

"Aren't I always." he smirked as he hung up his phone. Riven laid his phone down and hurried to his room. He quickly discarded his pajama pants and pull on a pair of black pants, his black boots and his tight blue shirt. He pocketed his saber and spiked his hair, something he hasn't done in a long time. As he headed out of his room he grabbed his leva bike key and left.

He rode down the streets of Magix to the Station Port. He walked up the stairs and got to the gate.

"Where would you like to go?" asked the machine

"The Wilderness Realm." he answered

"Okay, have a good day." it replied

"Only if I find her." he mumbled as he went through the port

At Alfea Bloom and Stella walked into the Library to see if their friends have found anything yet. As they turned passed a bunch of shelves they found their friends heads on top of books sleeping.

"Hey girls." smiled Bloom

"HUH!" they cried as they got up

"Oh, hey girls." they yawned

"Find anything?" asked Stella

"Ya, a lot." nodded Layla

"Unfortunately not what were looking for." sighed Tecna

"What about you two?" asked Flora

"Nothing, I called Sky last night and told him what we think." sighed Bloom as she shook her head

"Stella and I'll help too." she sighed sitting down

Riven stepped out of the portal and looked around himself. I was along time since he'd be here, the last time was shortly after him and Musa broke up. So he wasn't scared, he knew this place like the back of his head. Well he should he stay here for nearly three months alone tracking an escaped troll. He listened to the wind as it swayed the huge tree branches. He was surrounded by trees and if he remembered correctly there should be a lake near where he is. So he headed east and listened to the river hit against the ground as it moved to the lake.

As he walked towards the lake he started to hear something. So he stopped and listened closely to the sound he was hearing.

_Never thought I'd be in this place  
It's someone elses life im living   
Wish I were living a lie  
The hardest part is when the bough breaks  
Falling down & then forgiving  
I'm choking on the words i didn't get to say  
& pray I get the chance one day_

He started to follow the sound of the singing. He walked passed the lake and headed to a cave. The same cave he stayed the last time he was here.

_  
I still run  
I still swing open the door  
I still think you'll be there like before  
Doesn't anybody out there know to never come around  
some things a heart won't listen to I'm still holding out for you_

When he made it to the huge cave he walked in and realized this singing was familiar, some how.

_I can hear ya smile in the dark  
I can even feel you breathing  
When the daylight chases the ghost  
I see your coat & I fall apart   
To those hints of you I'm clinging  
Nows when I need them most I should get up, dry my eyes & move aheadAt least that's what he would have said_

He walked in slowly, trying to figure out how this voice was familiar.

_  
I still run  
I still swing open the door  
I still think you'll be there like before  
Doesn't anybody out there know to never come around  
some things a heart won't listen to I'm still holding out for you_

As soon as he found the person singing it hit him hard and fast. Taking the air from his lungs and leaving him frozen at the figure be fore him.

_  
Faithfully, I trace your name while you sleep  
It's the only true comfort I feel  
I still run  
I still swing open the door  
I still think you'll be there like before  
I still run  
I still swing open the door  
I still think you'll be there like before  
Doesn't everybody out there know to never come around  
Some things a heart won't listin to  
I'm still holding out for you  
Holding out for you _

He walked to the figure, still not able to find his voice.

_Never thought I'd be in this place _

_It's someone elses life im living _

_Wish I were living a lie _

_The hardest part is when the bough breaks _

_Falling down & then forgiving _

_You didn't kiss me good bye _

_I'm choking on the words i didn't get to say _

_& pray I get the chance one day _

He was finally finding his voice caught in his throat

"M...Musa?" he asked sheepishly at the figure sitting not far from him in the dimly lit cave.

"HUH!" cried the girl as she turned around quickly

"Musa, what are you doing here?" he asked as he walked to her

"Riven, stay away, please." she begged as she backed away

"Not until you tell me why you ran away." he replied as he froze as he saw her arms and stomach

"Its not what you think!" she cried as she grabbed her sweater

"What, oh you mean it doesn't look like someone's been using you as a punching bag?" he inquired madly as he voice started to raise

"Riven, please keep your voice down." she whispered

"Why?" he growled getting louder as he clenched his fist


	5. Concealing Necklace

I had to change it, so I hope this is better. If not, tell me what you think should happed.

"Why?" he asked madly

"_I don't want Julian to hear you." _she thought annoyed looking around

"Are you going to answer me?" he asked annoyed

"Cause I'm tired of being treated like I'm a child." she snapped

"Well if you act like one." he growled

"Wonder where I learned it from." she mumbled

"Look, I didn't come to argue with you."

"I was told by Sky you were missing." he sighed

"So, when do you care about me or my life?" she huffed

"Don't give me that, I've always cared about and you know that!" he yelled

"Ya, so is that why we were always arguing? Because you cared about me?" she demanded. Suddenly the earth started to shake and the walls of the cave were collapsing. Musa and Riven looked at the exit and it was blocked by rocks.

"OH NO!" she cried in horror at their only way out

"Come on, follow me!" he yelled as he started running in the opposite direction. She followed him, dodging falling rocks. As they ran farther and farther they could start to see light at the end of the tunnel. But when the got to the edge of the tunnel, they were on a ledge and it started to crumbled. Riven grabbed Musa and used his HPA (Heroes Personal Assistant) to hook on to the ledge of the cliff on the opposite side of where they were. He was able to pull them up and get them on the ledge, when he slipped and fell in raging river.

"RIVEN!" she cried as he fell hard into the water. She watched in horror and he was drifted away by the current. She dived into the river and swam to Riven. But the current is too fast and she couldn't get to him. Soon he went under and she dived under to try and get him.

She swam under the water looking swiftly for Riven's magenta hair. Finally she found him unconscious slowly drifting farther and farther to the bottom of the river. She grabbed him by his chest and pulled him to the surface. She held him close as she swam with the rest of her strength to land. She laid him softly on the ground and started to press down on his chest to get air in his lungs. She got him to start breathing and then she checked him over to see if he had any wounds,

After about an hour he finally woke up. He soon realized his arm was wrapped with a blue material. He sat up slowly and looked for Musa. He found her sitting far away from him against a tree facing the opposite direction. He slowly got to his feet and limped over to her.

"What can't stand to be around me?" he sighed sitting next to her

"You're talking to me?" asked in a voice that sounded like she'd be crying for a long time.

"Of course, why not?" he smirked

"Because you got hurt because of me." she winced

"I get hurt all the time, I don't care." he shrugged

"Are you okay?" he asked sweetly

"Ya." she nodded

"Good." he smiled

"Riven, you shouldn't be with me." she whispered

"Why?" he asked. She didn't answer him, she just looked at the sky.

"Why Musa?" he asked again turning her face to his

"Come on, we need to get you some help." she sighed getting up

"Musa, why didn't you winx back there?" he asked remembering her powers

"Here you are Musa." smirked a voice

"HUH!" yelled Musa and Riven as they looked at the sky to see Julian hovering not far above them

"Did you like my earthquake?" he smirked

"That was YOU?" growled Riven madly

"Ya, now come back with me Musa." he smirked

"Musa don't!" commended Riven weakly

"If you don't I'll kill him." he shrugged as Musa walked to Julian.

"Musa why don't you fight him?" he growled

"Ya Musa, fight me." he smirked

"No, goodbye Riven." she whispered as she went with him and they disappeared.

"Musa!" he yelled trying to get up, but stopped when he felt a sharp pain go up his leg. He got out his cell and dialed a number.

"Hey Stella, I need a portal." he sighed

"I'm in the Wilderness Realm." he replied

"I'll tell you and the rest of the girls when I get there, now hurry up." he sighed as a portal appeared in front of him. He walked through it and reappeared in Ms. Faragonda's office.

"Riven what were you doing in the Wilderness Realm?" asked Bloom

"Sky told me Musa was gone so I went to see if she was there." he answered

"Did you find her?" asked Layla

"Ya, I found her." he replied

"Where is she than?" asked Ms. F

"Julian came and took her." he growled

"I don't get it, he hurts her and she still goes with him." he growled

"We broke up cause we argued, I never once hit, let alone raised my hand at her." he grumbled

"Ah Riven." sighed Flora sadly

"What?" he sighed

"Musa sent us this necklace." she responded by holding out the necklace Musa sent them

"What is it?" he asked dumbfounded

"We just found out." answered Stella

"Oh ya?"

"Ya, its used for concealing powers."

"So?" he shrugged

"Julian is after Musa for her powers, so she put them in this and sent them here, so Ms. F could protect them." sighed Tecna

"Why didn't she just fight him?" he snorted

"Because if she did, he could take them from her." answered Bloom

"So now we just have to find Musa again."sighed Layla

"How are we going to do that?" he asked

"Simple Riven, as long as Musa's powers are in the necklace it'll tell us where she is." smiled Ms. F

"Great, lets find her." he smiled


	6. Heart Broken

**Musa's Castle on Harmonic Nebula**

Musa's on the wall holding back her tears of pain, while her wrist are in chains. Julian's trying to suck out her powers. She knows she did it for his own good. What Julian's doing to her now is nothing ta what she'd feel if anything happened to Riven. It still pains her when she remembers the day she broke up with him.

**Flashback**

**Alfea Two Years Ago**

Musa's in her room wearing her blue stripped tube top shirt, blue pants and shoes. She's just finished getting dressed for her date with Riven. She still had five minutes before she has to go and met him, so she decided to go for a short walk. As she walked out of Alfea she started to fill a very sharp pain in heart. She stopped in her tracks and grabbed her heart leaning against a tree as she tried to catch her breath. But she couldn't, it just got harder and harder. Soon she started to feel light headed, she needed help and quick. She turned back to Alfea and started to wobble for help, when she was grabbed by someone. They squeezed her shoulder and slammed her against a tree. Musa had closed her eyes as her shoulder started to burn with pain under this person's grip. She looked at the person, she was.

"Darcy!" she hissed in pain as the witch grabbed her other shoulder

"Listen pixie" Darcy looks the same and she's wearing a black cloak, so you can only see her head.

"Let me go!" she growled

"You're in trouble, your powers are growing"

"And let me guess you want them!" she huffed

"No, I'm here to warn you"

"What? That I'm going to die?" she smirked

"No, Riven." she sighed

"What! Why would you care?" she growled

"I don't, look I'm not who you think I am"

"Oh ya, than who are you?" she asked annoyed

"Ya I'm Darcy, but I'm from the future."

"Musa you'll be wicked strong, but Riven will die if you stay with him." she mumbled

"Why are you telling me this?" she mumbled shaking her head

"Because, you helped me and I hate owing someone, especially a pixie." she smirked

"How do I know you're telling me the truth?" she asked still not sure if she should believe her

"You don't, but would you risk it?" she asked sadly looking into her eyes

"No." she mumbled sadly

"Here." she said as she handed Musa a black cloth

"What is it?" she asked as she moved the cloth to reveal a necklace

"It's a power chancellor, you concentrate and put your powers in it if you're in danger. That way you can't be found." she answered as she turned to leave

"Thanks Darcy." she nodded sadly as she put it in her pocket

"Whatever pixie." shrugged as she disappeared

As soon as Darcy was gone Musa broke down and started crying at the thought her and Riven couldn't be together. When she finally stopped she realized that she was over ten minutes late to met Riven. She got up and went into Alfea. Sure enough he was there with his arms folded a cross his chest as he leaned against the wall. She walked over to him and tapped his shoulder lightly as he turned around.

"Hey." he smiled looking at her

"Ya." she nodded holding her head down and looking at the ground

"Musa, you okay?" he asked pulling her face up to look at him, but she just backed away from him

"Musa what's"

"I can't do this." she snapped folding her arms a cross her chest while trying not to look at him. Cause she knew that if she did she wouldn't be able to go through this. The hurt in his face would probably kill her.

"What this?" he asked confused

"Us. Riven we shouldn't be together." she growled holding back her tears

"Tell me what's wrong." he sighed walking to her

"Aren't you listening, I told you!" she snapped

"I love you and you love me. You don't mean what you're saying." he shrugged reaching out for her

"Riven stop. You deserve better, a lot better." she mumbled as she turned to leave

"Where's this coming from?" he asked puzzled as he grabbed her wrist

"I don't love you." she cried pulling her wrist free from his grip

"Musa"

"Goodbye Riven." she whispered whipping her tears away without looking at him one last time. She left him broken hearted in the middle of Alfea, not knowing what to do. She did a spell and her backpack appeared. She walked out of Alfea, passed her friends and their boyfriends. She clenched her fist hating herself for telling him she never loved him, when really he was everything to her. She has no idea what she's going to do now that he's gone forever. He'll probably forget about her like yesterday's news and get with someone else.

"_Ya, she'll be way prettier and a better dancer than me." _she thought bitterly

"Musa are you okay?" asked Layla shyly

"I'm fine." she replied without turning around

"Where are you going?" she asked

"I'm going home." she shrugged

"Why?" she asked

"Because school's over and I don't want to stay here any longer." she growled walking away

"Did something happen between you and Riv"

"No." she snapped as she made a portal

"Goodbye." she whispered as she walked into without even glancing at her friends.

**End Flashback**

Musa finally woke up from her daydream/memory and realized that Julian still hasn't given up. He stood he front of her infuriated, he still hadn't gotten her powers. Too bad for him she doesn't have them and by the time he figures that out she'll be dead. Then her powers will go to ever she wants them to go to. She breathed slowly and deeply as she hangs on the cold stone wall of her castle basement. At least she was able to see Riven one last time.

"_**Musa wait for me!"**_

"Huh!" cried Musa weakly as she heard Riven's voice

"No, it can't be. He doesn't know where I am." she mumbled heart broken


	7. Hopin' You'd Say That

As Musa hangs from the wall Julian's getting impatient, he's been trying for hours to get her powers and yet nothing. All this pressure on her body isn't good, her breathing is slowing and her heart rate is increasing dramatically. She's tried to look strong and invincible at his scowls and growls. But she knows its hopeless, her powers are with Faragonda, she's chained up and he's in control. Ta think this is happening, she had it all planned out. What happened, how did he get in her life? Why didn't she see him for who he was before it was too late?

As Musa went over those thoughts in her mind Julian's charging back up. There was nothing she could do, she's lost and he's won.

_Don't tell me you're giving up._

_Huh?_

_I thought the great Musa never gave up, especially to some arrogant, egotistic, self centered_ _bastard. What happened?_

_You don't understand_

_Understand what? That you're giving up? Oh I understand, I just don't think you do._

_What?_

_You give up to him you're not just letting yourself down, but you're letting everyone that cares about you down. Besides your future doesn't make you, you make it. You can change it, you just have to want to._

_How?_

_You'll have to figure that on your own. _

Musa was finally brought back to reality by Julian's blast. It was soo strong it broke her chains, she fell hard to the ground on her stomach. Julian walked slowly to her limp body and grabbed her by her neck and flung her against the hard cold wall. The wall was now a mixture of stone, sweat and blood as more blood rubbed on the wall. Her hair is soaked with her blood as it clings to her face and neck. Her cloths ripped and torn as they hang on her beaten and bloody body. The room is filled the disgusting smell of blood and sorrow. Her vision is getting blurry by the lose of blood and the amount of damage she's taken.

"Why can't I get your damn powers bitch!" he hissed dangerously hitting her against the wall

"Maybe...you're just...too pathetic..." she smirked weakly as her back hit the wall harder

"Fine if I can't get them, I'll just kill you." he shrugged madly

"You'll do no such thing bitch." growled a pissed off voice

"Oh ya, you gonna stop me?" he smirked glancing at Riven, still holding Musa tight by her thin neck

"Hell ya." he nodded while gritted his teeth

"How do you expect to beat me?" he laughed evilly

"Simple, like this." he smirked dangerously taking his double stars out and throwing them at Julian's hands

"Dammit!" he hissed clenching his bloody hands

Since Julian's too busy worrying about his poor hands he didn't notice that Riven took out his saber and jumped at him. By the time he realized what was happening it was too late Riven sliced Julian's arm all the way to the bone. Julian jumped away before Riven was able to completely cut his arm off. But that doesn't mean his safe just yet.

"What's wrong, you can't back up your mouth?" glared Riven

"Of course, you just surprised me." he chuckled

"Excuses, excuses." he mimicked rolling his eyes as he walked to Musa

"What's that around your neck?" questioned Julian

"Don't worry about." he growled lifting Musa's head up

"Riven...what are you...doing here?" she asked weakly feeling the warmth of his chest against her cold shaking body

"That's a stupid question." he snorted softly lifting her up in his muscular arms

"Where do you think you're taking her!" yelled Julian enraged as he squeezed his bleeding arm

"Once again, that's none of your busy." he snapped glaring at the pathetic piece of crap in front of him

"If you want to take her you're going to have to go through me." he smirked

"I was hopin' you'd say that." he grinned laying Musa down gently

"Oh ya, you should take this back." he smiled taking the necklace off and putting on Musa

"Musa it'll help you heal faster." he nodded taking his magenta saber back out and turning to Julian

"Riven?"

"I know." he nodded without looking at her

"Ya but I've needed, no wanted to say" smiled happily grasping the necklace

"I love you Riven and I always will." she smiled as her eyes glistened with happy tears

But before Riven could reply Julian leaped at him knocking Riven's saber out of his hand.

"RIVEN!" cried Musa as Julian landed on top of him hardly

The voice Musa was talking to was what Riven would say.


	8. Sweet Payback

Musa tried to sit up and get a better view of the two grown man rolling around on the ground, their hands around the other's neck. Both looked dangerous at the moment, the fire in their eyes and their veins on their arms as they squeezed each other's neck firmly. Julian finally claimed his place on top, grinning evilly as his grip got tighter.

"STOP! GET OFF HIM!" screamed Musa trying to get to her feet

"I'm...fine..." gasped Riven trying to get free

"Sure." smirked Julian

"Hey...Julian"

"Huh?" he wondered looking in Musa's direction when he was blasted off of Riven

"That." coughed Riven rubbing his throat where there were red finger marks

"Riven, are you okay?" cried Musa running over to him in her winx form and laying his head on her lap

"Ya, just enjoying the view." he smirked as Musa's top is clinging tightly to her and her red mini skirt is shorter than he remembers.

"You're such a pig." she breathed heavily shaking her head

"And yet you still love me?" he laughed

"Enough of this lovey dovey crap." sneered Julian as he got up clearly in pain

"Why don't you just roll over and die." sighed Musa annoyed getting up

"You first." he snapped jumping at her

"But I insist, you." she smirked hitting his mouth hard

"Nice right hook." he approved as a huge gash appeared on Julian's lip

"Bi" but before he could finish his little insult Musa gave him another good punch, but this time it was followed by a grueling kick to his left side. As soon as her leg made contact he stumbled back clutching his injured side.

"Not bad Musa, I think I actually heard cracking when you kicked him." smirked Riven watching Musa kicking this guys butt, badly.

"You should have, if I'm not mistaken I broke at least three ribs." she laughed proudly walking towards Julian maniacally.

"I'm not afraid of you." he growled whipping the oozing blood off of his lip

"Well, you should be." she hissed bending down to his level as she stood back up she sent a sharp fast kick to his face, sending him hard against the wall leaving a body mark where he made contact.

What should happen? You decide. Oh ya, since she's not using magic he can't take her powers and plus he's pretty hurt.


	9. Together Again

After about oh Riven would say, a very enjoyable fight scene, Julian laid beaten, bloody and extremely broken in a good size puddle of his scarlet colored blood. Musa stood over his limp unmoving body dusting off the invisible dust on her hands. While doing that she has a very evilly smirked as she glared at the garbage in front of her. When she was finished dusting her hands off she walked over to Riven, who just happened to be enjoying himself watching her.

He got up and embraced her tightly, his arms wrapped around her lower back and her arms wrapped around his neck. After a very long hug, Riven kissed her passionately on her soft delicate pink lips. They finally parted when they heard whispers behind them. They turned around and saw Bloom and the other winx girls in the door way smiling at them happily.

"Finally." teased Stella as she made a portal

"Ya." agreed the girls as they all nodded their heads

"They always have to ruin a perfectly good moment." mumbled Musa a little ticked off as her and Riven made their way to the portal

"Oh ya." whispered Riven huskily as they walked through the portal hand and hand

When they emerged from the portal they were in Alfea or to be more precise they are in Ms. Faragonda's office with Faragonda sitting at her desk. When her former students and Riven appeared in the middle of her office she stood up. And than when she noticed Riven and Musa's injuries she had sent a message for Ofelia to come to her office at once.

Both Musa and Riven sat down on some chairs since they were soo weak from fighting. Soon later Ofelia appeared in the room and took both Riven and Musa to her office to heal their injuries.

In Ofelia's office there are two white metal beds, one on opposite sides of the white room. There's a big window that over looks the forest and its between the two beds. The tile of the room is a very light blue and the counters are also white with a gray sink. After she was finished healing them and bandaging them she left them alone to rest. But instead of resting like he's suppose to Riven sat up on his bed and look at Musa, who's on another bed on the other side of the room. He wants answers and he'd be damned if she's wasn't going to tell him.

"Musa, why did you leave. No, why did you break up with me?" he asked trying to not sound me

"Riven, I'm tired." she said pretending to yawn

"Musa please, I want, no I need to know." he pleaded as her looked at her laying on her side facing the opposite direction.

"Fine, but you won't like it." she huffed as she sat up

"That day, I wasn't feeling soo good. So I figured I'd go and get some air, but then everything was getting blurry and I leaned against a tree to get my balance." she sighed remembering

"Then someone grabbed my shoulder, they turned me to face them and it was..."

"Who?" he asked worriedly

"Darcy." she mumbled quietly but not quiet enough Riven heard her

"WHAT!" he yelled angrily

"Riven"

"Musa why would you believe anything that stupid manipulative witch would say?" he asked madly clenching his fist

"See this is why I didn't want to tell you." she growled as her eyes filled with tears

"Musa." he said softly kicking his self for talking to her like that again

"She said you would die and I didn't want to risk your life just so we could be together." she sniffed as she sat up on the bed Indian style.

"She was lying to you Musa." he sighed shaking his head

"No Riven, if she wanted to hurt me, than why did she give me the concealing necklace?" she asked whipping her tears off her cheeks with her arm

"I don't know." he shrugged getting up and sitting with her in her bed

"I just don't." he whispered sadly in her ear wrapping his arms around her protectively as he rocked her back and fourth.

"Riven I'm sorry." she whimpered in his chest

"I know." he nodded understandingly

"I love you Riven." she cooed

"I love you too, Musa." he smiled happily as he held her against his chest


End file.
